


Sticky Lipgloss Kiss

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Moon and Stars [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Getting Together, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Makeup, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Their first kiss happened while Tsukishima was Kaori, and while she was wearing the same shade of lipgloss as when they'd met.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Moon and Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Sticky Lipgloss Kiss

They knew each other starting from their fourth year in elementary school. They were practically inseparable - everyone said it was to be expected, of course, given that they were soulmates. Even more so since they had met at such a young age. It was a fact that the younger you were when you met your soulmate, the more attached to them you would become.

So maybe it should have been expected, when she interrupted Yamaguchi's discussion of an English problem with, "I want to kiss you," halfway through their second year of middle school.

Yamaguchi promptly shut his mouth. He lifted his gaze, meeting Tsukishima's eyes. She looked about as shocked as him, that the words had fallen from her lips.

Her lips...

Today, Tsukishima identified as female. Which meant that she was wearing lipgloss to help with her dysphoria. A skirt and hair extensions, too, but those weren't involved in kissing.

Lips were.

And now Yamaguchi felt like he did that first day that he met her, when her lips had shimmered under the harsh, flickering lights of the school gym, and he had been unable to tear his eyes away.

_Is she wearing the same color as she was then?_

"I-"

"Never mind," she blurted, turning her head back towards her homework. Her shimmering, glossed lips were pursed in clear embarrassment and aggravation. "Forget it, okay?"

That was an impossibility. Yamaguchi was pretty sure those words, and her lips, would be forever ingrained into his mind now.

And besides... Even if it _was_ possible to forget...

"I... Kind of don't want to."

The words were mumbled, but Tsukishima's pause was noticeable enough that Yamaguchi knew they were heard.

Slowly, the blonde lifted her head, and their eyes met. The silence, the air, was thick, barely allowing them to breathe.

It felt like an eternity before Tsukishima let her eyes slide shut, and she leaned forward. Yamaguchi swallowed thickly, and he closed his own eyes, leaning closer and allowing their lips to meet in the middle.

Her lips were sticky with shimmery lipgloss.

But it was definitely a nice sensation.

Maybe just because it was Tsukishima.

They parted at the same time, and their eyes opened, brown meeting gold.

* * *

They knew each other starting from their fourth year in elementary school. They were practically inseparable - everyone said it was to be expected, of course, given that they were soulmates. Even more so since they had met at such a young age. It was a fact that the younger you were when you met your soulmate, the more attached to them you would become.

So maybe it should have been expected that they would be romantic soulmates.


End file.
